SLENDER: The Story Behind The Game
by Shikamaru0915
Summary: Most of us have already tried Slender. It's the kind of scary, creepy game that keeps you awake at night, thinking whether you should keep your eyes open so you can be alert and try to run when the Slenderman arrives, or close them so you don't see him coming. But you just can't help but wonder why you're character in game is running around getting notes. This story explains it all


Year 2030. Walking alongside their creators, robots have become part of human life. Serving as companions, tools, and workers, these machines are facilitated by a single governing body formed by humans, referred to as the Governing Body of Machines or GBM. This body makes sure that new robots are made to suit the needs of the citizens of Earth, and it also makes sure that no robot is given artificial intelligence great enough that they may dismiss human commands. One underground organization, however, did not agree.

Space travel is no longer uncommon. Man and machine alike travel back and forth between the heavenly bodies within the solar system. Mars is the most popular destination for artistic photography. It is favored for it's wide, crimson surface that is often taken landscape photographs of. Seeking to gain profit from this, a company known for high quality cameras made new cameras for use on the red planet. The purpose was to create a camera that was durable and has readily available editing features, such as adding sepiatone or blur to an image prior to taking it to see how it looks. They planned to send a few robots to test the cameras on Mars, but recent violent seismic activities there have forced the Human Government to temporarily ban all travel to that particular planet. It was decided to test the lifetime of the camera on Earth instead by leaving the robots to take pictures in a forest environment for a period of months with a few technicians living in an area close by to check on the machines every day.

Two robots were sent to a small forested area used in the past as a nature park. There was already a small cabin that could be used as a facility and a few tanks that could store the nutrition fluids the technicians needed to survive for the long stay they would need to endure. The people assigned to the task were able to arrive before the robots. The robots were made out of heavy, durable metals to withstand the harsh conditions on Mars. As a consequence, the robots were too heavy and slowed down the truck carrying them, eventually causing it to crash. The vehicle, a truck hauling a trailer behind it, was unable to proceed. While the robots were stationary, members of the organization saw it as an opportunity and uploaded their own artificial intelligence into the robots. The technicians soon noticed. The robots began to act strangely, the cameras they used as eyes began to glitch and began editing the images they saw. The optical zoom was limited greatly and the cameras added blurs whenever a human face was recognized on the face recognition. The robots were given commands to shut down, but instead they activated their defense mechanisms, meant to protect them from pirates seeking robots to get scrap metal from, on whoever gave them commands. Most of the technicians were slain. Some of them torn to bits, organs and flesh scattered all over the ground. Others were sliced cleanly in half. Only few were able to survive, managing to deactivate the defense mechanisms of the robots and evacuating the facility with shredded limbs and cauterized wounds.

Shortly after, the GBM was called to destroy the rogue robots. A perimeter was set up and armed men were sent in to deal with them. They went after the robots one by one so as not to be easily detected, only sending in replacements when the last one was killed. The robots were intelligent enough to restart their defense systems. Most of the people were slaughtered, ripped to pieces and completely mutilated. Bloody masses of meat and flesh were scattered within the perimeter. Hollow bodies were thrown everywhere, their innards hooked out one by one by spinning hooks and blades. Some were exposed to optic weapons. Beams of light that could burn skin on contact, and if exposed to for more than a few seconds, could melt and boil skin and muscle. The victims were reduced to piles of bones, held together by a sludge of molten organs, sitting in the middle of bubbling puddles which were actually soups of melted skin. The only thing the entire group managed to do was to destroy one of the robots, and to destroy the weapons and deactivate the second.

For a while, the crisis was over. The remains were cleaned up and the remaining robot was left untouched, fearing it would activate itself at any moment. The GBM watched the memory clips of the robot and noticed something odd. The robot had been writing a journal. They found that the robot had become almost human in thinking and was jotting down his experiences in one of the empty notebooks left behind by a dead technician. The journal was found on the destroyed robot, and everything written inside was about the fear of those pursuing it, and warnings about them. Some pages were filled of drawings like that of a young pre-schooler, all resembling stick figures made of thick lines. Some pages were torn out. The GBM knew almost immediately who had caused this. Only one organization opposed the rule of limiting the artificial intelligence of robots to never go near the intelligence of a human. Every member of the organization was hunted down and were either killed or incarcerated depending on how much they had to do with the events that shattered the trust of humans in machines.

It appeared to be over, until a nearby radio tower experienced interference in the waves it propagated. A signal that was similar to distress signals that were sent automatically by the basic parts of a robot, calling for repairs after a long period of inactivity. The second robot had activated itself.

New quickly reached the GBM, and they decided to destroy the robot quickly by using an experimental device that could disrupt the robot from a few meters and could completely deactivate it when attached to any metal part of the machine. Not one person dared to volunteer to go. Those who were ordered to do so left and never returned. Others who could not killed themselves rather than going in to be killed by the machine. The few who did volunteer were found the following morning with their throats slit, presumed to be killed by the organization. Time was running out. All remembered the people slain by the robot, and feared that they would suffer the same fate trying to destroy the same damned machine. The next one who volunteered was sent immediately to the perimeter, carrying the device that would end it all. He was given nothing more than that device and a few robotic arms with which to carry the heavily built robot once it was destroyed.

The robot roamed the perimeter, it's movement slowed down by the heavy damge it took from it's last battle and the heavy metals from which it was made. It did not notice the presence of a pursuer, yet.

You are this robot. You move slowly because of the metals you are made of. You can move quickest when dragging yourself across the ground, but as a consequence you are unable to point your light forward. You have the ability to zoom in your vision because your eyes are cameras. The notes you find are the torn pages from the journal of the other robot.

The Slenderman is the lone agent, assigned to hunt you down. His many tendrils are the robotic arms meant to carry you back once you were destroyed. He has no face because of the glitch in your cameras. The static whenever he approaches is caused by the device he is carrying. The device meant to destroy you, to finish you off once and for all. To avenge those you have mercilessly slain, those you reduced to molten flesh and those you tore apart.

If there is anything to fear, it is you.


End file.
